


On the Edge

by rpfwriters



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Days of Our Lives RPF
Genre: Edgeplay, Edging, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Language, Older Woman/Younger Man, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Younger man/older woman, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpfwriters/pseuds/rpfwriters
Summary: Jensen gets involved with an older actress from Days of Our Lives.





	On the Edge

I stood in the corner, my script in my hand, shifting from foot to foot, gnawing at my lower lip, sure I was going to make a fool of myself. I was the new guy, first day on set, twenty years old, not much experience in, well, anything, still in awe of the fact that I was even on the show. Shit, still in awe of the fact that I’d managed to find work when so many of my friends were struggling to make ends meet.

My eyes were drawn to the woman currently on set, all cameras pointed in her direction, all eyes on her. Of course, I’d noticed Y/N right away. Who wouldn’t? She was an overwhelming presence on set, gorgeous, talented, been on the show for a few years, been doing the acting thing for longer than that. I could learn a lot from her, though I didn’t expect a woman like her, a beautiful, older woman, to even talk to me.

I was wrong.

* * *

 

_Four Weeks Later_

She pushed me backwards into the room, her hands tearing at my shirt, her lips on mine. The back of my knees hit the bed and I fell, Y/N dropping to her knees in front of me, pushing my shirt up my chest, only stopping when I grabbed it and pulled it off, then she was fumbling with my belt and yanking open my pants, her palm pressed against my hardening cock. She tugged my pants and boxers down past my hips, sliding them off, laughing when they got stuck on my shoes. I kicked them off, along with my jeans and red boxers. Y/N moved back between my legs, her head falling into my lap, her lips wrapping around the thick head of my cock, her thumb and two fingers snug around the base. Her mouth slid down my length until she hit her fingers, squeezing just a little before coming back up. I put my hand on the back of her head, my fingers tangling in her hair, groaning as she pulled me into her mouth, so deep the tip of my dick hit the back of her throat.

“Fuck, Y/N, I’m gonna come down your throat,” I moaned.

She released me, sitting back on her heels, a smile on her face, her eyes flashing with glee. “What do you say we play a game, Jensen?” she murmured, her hands on my thighs, sliding up and down them, but never quite touching me.

“Wh-what?” I stammered. “What kind of game?” I was having a hard time concentrating, my mind focused on my aching cock, lying hard against my stomach, come leaking onto my skin.

She climbed onto the bed, straddling me, her skirt pulled up, her silk underwear rubbing against me as she ground down onto me, her fingers in my hair, tugging. I put my hands on her ass, my hips coming up to meet hers. Her lips were pressed to my ear as she rocked against me.

“Let’s see how many times I can push you right up to the edge,” she whispered. “Get you right there, ready to come,” her hips rocked forward, “but I’m not going to let you.” Her hips rocked back, not giving me what I wanted. “I want to hear you beg, I want to see you losing your mind because you need to come, I want to feel every muscle tensing, every vein pumping with blood.” She circled her hips, her now damp panties rubbing, rubbing, rubbing -

“Y/N,” I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut. I was going to lose it.

She pushed herself off of me, a smirk dancing over her lips as she slowly stripped off her clothes, her eyes never leaving mine. She took her time, one piece at a time until she was left in nothing but a thin, lace bra and her panties. I tried to swallow past the lump in my throat, my hand drifting between my legs, cupping my balls.

Y/N was on me in a second, pushing me down on the bed, her hand over mine. “Oh no you don’t,” she laughed. “No cheating.” She twisted her fingers around my hand and pulled it away. She grabbed both of them and held them at my sides. “Leave ‘em there, sweetheart,” she purred. “I promise, in the end, it will be totally worth it.”

I nodded, my eyes falling shut as her hand slid down my length and around the base of my cock. She stroked me, slow, easy, her hair tickling me as her lips drifted over my thighs, grazing my balls and dick before starting over again.

She moved up my body, her hand wrapped around me, stroking, caressing, sliding down to fondle my my sac, then back up, my hips involuntarily coming off the bed to push myself into her fist. I was close, again, I could feel it deep in my gut -

“Goddamn it,” I groaned as Y/N rolled to her back, away from me. Sweat had broken out all over my body, my feet were tangled in the sheet at end of the bed, and my entire body was thrumming with the need to come, a need I hadn’t known existed.

Y/N hovered over me, smiling, her head tipped to one side. She leaned down and brushed a kiss across my lips, across my cheek, down my jaw, finally settling just beneath my ear.

“Mmm, Jensen, you’ve been so good, so patient. Just a little longer, I promise,” she whispered. She rose up on her knees, peeled off her bra and panties, then she threw one leg over me, her hands by head. She lowered herself onto me, the lips of her slick pussy settling on my cock, teasing, sliding against me, my dick throbbing, aching to be inside her.  

I threw my head back, my hands balled into fist, clutching the sheet, my feet pushing against the bed, toes curling, my balls drawn up so fucking tight I felt like I was going to explode. But, Jesus, it felt so good, so fucking good, better than anything I’ve ever felt, ever experienced before, hovering right on the edge of pleasure and pain.

Y/N circled her hips, grinding down onto me, my cock jumping as my hips came up, my hands gripping her waist, fingers digging into her skin, hard, punishing her like she was punishing me. She fell over me, her naked breasts pressed to my chest, her nipples hard and tight, nipping at my lower lip, moaning and gasping as she rocked against me.

“Y/N, please,” I begged. “I can’t -”

She pushed a hand between our bodies, took my cock in her hand, sliding a condom down the shaft. She guided me to her entrance, lowering herself onto me, so slow it was like torture. She didn’t move until I was buried inside of her, to the root, twitching and throbbing, the need to come off the charts, so bad I felt like I might die. Y/N planted her hands on my chest, wiggling, taking me deeper, pushing her knees into the bed as she moved. She threw her head back, writhing and undulating on top of me, riding me hard and fast, using me, fucking me into oblivion. Her nails dug into my chest, scratching me, marking me, marks I’d have to explain on set tomorrow, but I didn’t fucking care, not when I was experiencing the most intense sex I’d ever had.

Y/N screamed, her body tensing and trembling above me, eyes closed, mouth open, beautiful as she came. She fell over me, kissing me my neck and chest, her arms around my neck.

“Your turn, sweetheart,” she moaned. “I want you to fuck me, hard.”

I rolled her to her back, keeping myself inside of her, slamming into her, hard. She grabbed my ass and wrapped her legs around my waist, urging me to move. I pounded into her, thrusting with an ferocity I didn’t know I was capable of, close, so close, chasing the orgasm that had I’d been denied for too long. Two more pumps of my hips and I was coming, groaning her name as I climaxed, the sheer force of the orgasm nearly splitting me in two, a seemingly endless wave of pleasure like I’d never felt before.

When it was over, I collapsed to the bed, crushing Y/N beneath me. She laughed, squirming a little to get comfortable, pressing soft kisses to my neck. I was a boneless mess, strung out, high off the sex, off of what she’d done to me, what she’d taught me. I could do this forever. I had so much to learn.


End file.
